Abandonné
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de "Forsaken", de Mark of the Asphodel. La victoire n'offre aucun repos à un chevalier déchu. Abel se jette tout entier dans sa recherche d'Est, et s'y perd. Post-FE3.


Disclaimer : Ceci est la traduction de la fiction "Forsaken", écrite par Mark of the Asphodel (l'original est ici : s/5435985/1/Forsaken). _Fire Emblem_ et ses personnages sont la propriété d'Intelligent Systems.

Avant-propos de Mark of the Asphodel : Cette histoire fait partie d'une série de fics post-FE3 que je regroupe sous le nom de "Récits d'un Royaume Unifié", qui existent dans une chronologie particulière où FE3 a été modifié en fonction de ce que _Shadow Dragon_ vient rajouter. Comme toutes les autres histoires de ce paquet, elle peut être lue seule. Et FE3 oblige, c'est assez déprimant.

* * *

Il traverse cette ville comme toutes les autres. Il commence par s'arrêter au temple pour demander au vicaire local s'il a récemment accueilli des voyageurs ou des disparus. Quand l'ecclésiaste se montre incapable de l'aider, il demande à visiter le cimetière et le charnier, et interroge les fossoyeurs. Ont-ils eu à enterrer une jeune femme, petite et mince mais non frêle, avec de courts cheveux couleur d'aurore ? Ses interlocuteurs secouent la tête ; ils n'ont jamais vu qui que ce soit qui réponde à cette description, morte ou vivante. Puis il fait le tour des tavernes et des auberges et pose ses questions aux tenanciers. Eux non plus n'ont jamais vu de fille répondant à cette description. Même le portrait fait de mémoire qu'il leur présente ne leur évoque rien.

La frustration n'affaisse plus ses épaules quand il met fin à sa tournée de questions ; au lieu de cela, il remercie à sa manière les autochtones qui ont échoué à l'aider. Il soupe dans la dernière taverne, prend une chambre dans la dernière auberge. Pour une fois, il a de quoi payer : le désert lui a livré une petite cassette remplie d'or et de bijoux à moitié enfouie sous les sables traîtres qui recouvrent la route de Khadein, et avec cela, il a de quoi tenir au moins une semaine. Il signe de son vrai nom dans le registre de l'auberge : Abel. Abel Rien du Tout, Abel de Nulle Part. Rien qu'un homme de passage.

Il a épuisé toutes les possibilités dans cette ville, non, ce village aux maisons de pisé que l'on appelle Memfi. Le lendemain à l'aube, il reprendra sa lance et ses effets personnels, sellera son cheval, et repartira vers le nord, vers Thabes. Pour le moment, il ne peut que sombrer dans un sommeil troublé.

Il avait perdu Est dans les grandes montagnes de Medon. Son pégase avait disparu dans la brume, blanc sur blanc, alors qu'il tentait de la rattraper, hurlant son nom. Il avait continué de chevaucher dans la muette nappe blanche jusqu'à s'en épuiser et épuiser sa monture, et quand il finit par arriver dans un petit avant-poste militaire, la garnison dut le garder alité deux jours. Après cela, il n'avait plus de piste, et ne pouvait que deviner où Est était partie.

Abel avait fouillé Medon en long et en large et remué ciel et terre, animé par la certitude que sa femme était venue se réfugier en sa patrie. Se réfugier de quoi, il n'en savait absolument rien. Elle était partie sans lui dire pourquoi, et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'elle avait voulu échapper à l'étreinte d'un traître. Adeptes des adages et autres dictons, les Medoniens devaient avoir une sage parole à ce sujet, sans doute quelque chose comme "Un chevalier qui trahit son suzerain est un mari qui trahira sa femme." Il ne pouvait nier ces accusations, ne pouvait échapper à la désignation qui l'avait suivi d'Altea au Val des Dragons ; dans une armée remplie d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient changé d'allégeance au moins une fois, Abel portait le stigmate de la trahison au nom de tous. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour réaliser que la clémence du prince Marth, qui avait épargné sa vie et lui permettait de prendre une fois de plus les armes en faveur d'Altea, était une prison en soi. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour réaliser que ses compatriotes, qui étaient jadis comme des frères pour lui, s'étaient dits de lui qu'il ferait mieux de mourir transpercé par sa propre épée, cela leur éviterait d'avoir à s'occuper de lui. Sa seule défense était qu'il avait trahi pour Est, parce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix la perdre, mais personne ne lui pardonnait pour autant, pas même les propres sœurs d'Est. Même la grande romantique qu'était la princesse Shiida trouvait incompréhensibles les actes d'Abel.

– La mission du prince Marth compte plus que la vie de n'importe lequel d'entre nous, dit-elle, les mâchoires crispées sous son sourire mielleux, et Abel ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle entendait par là.

Mais il ne lui avait fallu que trop longtemps pour réaliser qu'Est le fuyait.

– Ma femme, l'auriez-vous vue ? Elle fait un peu plus de cinq pieds de haut, elle est mince, mais pas maigre, avec des cheveux couleur de cuivre et d'or.

Il leur montrait le portrait d'Est, au cas où ses paroles ne pouvaient donner la mesure de la courbe de son menton, de la douceur de ses joues, de l'étincelle joyeuse qui luisait jadis dans ses yeux. Ce croquis se révéla utile, au moins à Medon ; en tout cas, il l'était dans la mesure où chacun connaissait de vue Est la Blanche, mais personne ne se révéla capable de mener Abel jusqu'à elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous lui mentir, à moins que tout Medon ne fût pris dans un vaste complot destiné à éloigner Abel de sa femme, mais Abel connaissait assez bien le pays pour savoir que ses habitants étaient incapables de conspirer ensemble même si leur vie en dépendait.

Il était ensuite parti pour Grust. Est y avait passé fort longtemps, quand elle n'était encore qu'une jeune cavalière du ciel aux ordres de l'alliance de Doluna et Grust, et peut-être avait-elle là-bas des amis, ou d'anciens camarades qui pourraient l'abriter. Il fouilla les forts, les villages, les fermes dispersées et les cabanes de pêcheurs, les cachettes secrètes utilisées par les résistants durant les guerres. C'était la même chose à Grust : beaucoup se souvenaient d'Est pour l'avoir vue autrefois, mais personne ne l'avait vue récemment.

Au nord de Grust, près du détroit de Chiasmir, Abel eut un instant d'espoir. Un tavernier plissa les yeux en voyant le portrait d'Est.

– Une fille qui ressemblait un peu à ça est passée, y a deux ou trois jours.

Le cœur d'Abel fit un bond, mais retomba aussitôt alors que le patron lui décrivait la fille en question : une demoiselle élancée, qui parlait et se comportait comme un soldat. Elle avait un fort accent Medonien et des yeux bleus au regard fier.

– Vous êtes sûr que ses yeux étaient bleus ?

– Oui, et ses cheveux l'étaient aussi. Bleu-noirs, comme une aile de corbeau.

Catria. L'une des trois personnes qu'Abel désirait le moins revoir en ce monde. Des trois, elle était sans doute la plus susceptible de le passer par l'épée. Son autre belle-sœur était tout aussi indésirable, mais moins dangereuse ; Palla prendrait au moins le temps de lui parler, de laisser à Abel une chance de s'expliquer et d'expliquer comment il avait failli à ses devoirs d'époux _et_ de vassal. Aux yeux de Catria, Abel se savait à présent deux fois maudit. Il avait terminé son enquête à Grust et embarqua dans le premier vaisseau à destination de Talys. Il n'avait à présent plus de piste logique à suivre, mais Talys était un bon endroit pour se cacher et sans doute l'un des derniers endroits où il risquait de rencontrer les sœurs d'Est.

Est n'était pas à Talys. Abel dépensa le peu d'or qui lui restait pour revenir sur le continent et continua ses recherches.

Il réalisa que ses perspectives professionnelles étaient assez limitées dans ce nouveau Royaume Unifié d'Akaneia. Les jours de gloire du mercenariat était fini ; l'utilisation importante qu'en avait fait l'Empereur Hardin pour les tâches les plus viles avait déshonoré la profession. La plupart des anciennes maisons nobles avaient chu durant l'une ou l'autre des guerres, interdisant à Abel d'espérer pouvoir se mettre au service d'un duc ou d'un marquis. La rumeur que le nouveau roi – qui n'était autre que l'ancien suzerain d'Abel – avait entrepris de consolider et de réorganiser toutes les armées existantes sous sa férule ne se révéla que trop vraie, réduisant à zéro les chances déjà minces qu'avait Abel de vivre honnêtement de sa lance.

L'ancien paladin commença donc à se battre dans les arènes pour gagner sa vie. Il se fit dans ce milieu la réputation d'être un combattant hors pair, impitoyable envers ses ennemis. En vérité, il les ménageait. Il restait l'un des meilleurs lanciers d'Akaneia, et pouvait faire plus de dégâts avec une épée de fer grossier que ses adversaires ne pouvaient lui infliger en retour avec de l'acier ou de l'argent forgé. La plupart des arènes interdisaient l'usage de ce genre d'armes, considérant que c'était uniquement la technique des combattants qui était mise à l'épreuve, et non leur capacité à payer pour leur victoire ; Abel avait le talent et les victoires pour prouver sa valeur. Il laissait ses adversaires l'érafler et faire couler son sang, pour donner l'illusion que les combats étaient équilibrés, mais ne leur permettait jamais la moindre victoire.

Il survivait ainsi, en combattant dans les villes, avant d'utiliser ses gains pour écumer les environs à la recherche d'Est, puis de partir pour la prochaine arène lorsque sa bourse était vide. Il survécut ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa renommée dépasse le cadre des arènes et parvienne jusqu'aux mauvaises oreilles.

– Messire Frey ?

La plupart des combattants utilisaient des noms d'emprunt. Abel réagit sans hésitation au sien, mais l'appréhension lui serra le ventre lorsqu'il vit la livrée du messager qui l'interpelait.

– Bien que d'une manière générale, la couronne soit opposée aux combats dans les arènes, la cour a eu vent de votre talent. Aussi, la reine Shiida souhaite vous inviter au Tournoi des Braves, et espère que vous accepterez et considèrerez le tournoi royal comme un lieu plus approprié pour faire vos preuves que ces arènes corrompues.

Abel prit la lettre entre deux doigts. Le parchemin couleur d'ivoire était épais et lisse, le sceau de cire sec et craquant, le ruban pris dedans était de vraie soie. Avant même de l'avoir lue, il savait que cette missive n'avait rien d'une escroquerie. Il connaissait sa signature et son sceau, et crut même sentir un peu de son parfum s'élever du parchemin.

– Oui, je réfléchirai à cette offre. Mais je dois dire que je ne mérite certainement pas cet honneur.

Abel quitta la ville avant l'aube, laissant Frey le Terrible derrière lui. Il fut surpris de voir combien cela le peinait de devoir abandonner ce pseudonyme, son hommage à un héros de guerre qui n'avait jamais pu voir les fruits de son sacrifice. Quand il se battait sous le nom de Frey, Abel arrivait à oublier quelques temps qu'il n'était qu'un homme sans honneur volant l'identité d'un valeureux chevalier. En se défaisant de Frey le Terrible, Abel enterra en silence un autre des vestiges de son passé.

Cette même année, un décret royal interdit les arènes. Abel dut trouver une autre façon de gagner de l'argent. Il se fit escorte ou garde du corps pour de riches dames et des enfants gâtés, enseigna le maniement de la lance à des fils de marchands et d'artisans, et se fit même un temps colporteur. Rien ne le retenait longtemps en un même endroit, car il était toujours en chasse, les yeux et les oreilles à l'affût de tout indice qui pourrait le mener à Est. Où qu'il aille, il posait les mêmes questions. _L'avez-vous vue ? Cette fille, ma femme, l'avez-vous vue ? Est-elle ici ?_

Où qu'il aille – au port de Warren, à Galder, en Aurelis, dans les anciens territoires de la Maison de Lefcandith et de la Maison d'Adria, dans l'ancien royaume de Garr –, il recevait toujours les mêmes réponses. Malgré cela, il continuait à parcourir le continent, à une exception près. Il ne remit jamais le pied en Altea. Cette île qui avait été sa patrie, et celle d'Est, pendant si peu de temps, cette île où elle était peut-être. C'était le dernier endroit où il voulait revenir.

Avec le temps, Abel remarqua que les routes qu'il parcourait était plus larges et plus lisses que dans ses souvenirs, que les villes d'Aurelis et de la vieille Akaneia semblaient plus grandes que lorsqu'il les avait traversées pour la première fois en tant que jeune cavalier, que l'on vendait des choses étranges et nouvelles, pommes de terre ou pommes d'amour. Mais il ne vit tous ces changements que du coin de l'œil. Les histoires de ses anciens camarades l'atteignaient plus profondément – les exploits du jeune archer Altean devenu un membre éminent de la Compagnie Libre d'Akaneia, les louanges du général Altean devenu un gouverneur de Grust sage et magnanime, les récits respectueux du paladin Altean qui veillait si bien sur le royaume lorsque le roi Marth était occupé ailleurs sur le continent. Il entendit parler de l'histoire d'amour entre deux chevaliers d'Altea, la courageuse dame Cécile et le loyal sieur Rody. Et bien sûr, il entendit mille et mille histoires narrant les hauts faits du Roi Héros et de sa brillante reines. Toutes étaient sans doute vraies et il ne voulait en écouter aucune.

Il entendit même une fois des fragments de sa propre histoire, chantés par un barde lors d'une fête de village. Abel resta assis, le visage imperturbable et un bol de cidre dans les mains alors que l'amuseur déroulait la légende de la Cavalière Errante de Medon et de son mari infidèle, le Chevalier Noir. Alors que l'histoire se terminait sur la disparition de l'une et de l'autre, qui laissait les sœurs de la Cavalière Errante seules à pleurer leur benjamine, Abel sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pas assez pour le trahir ; une bonne partie de l'assistance était assez éméchée pour pleurer à ce récit. Pour Abel, cette "tragique histoire" était en soi une farce horrible : elle lui en apprenait plus sur Est que toutes ses quinze années de recherches.

* * *

Abel passe la nuit prisonnier de rêves où se pressent les souvenirs de guerre, d'homme armés déferlant dans les rues des villes. A son réveil, la lumière du soleil pénètre déjà vivement dans la fenêtre longue et étroite de sa chambre ; il lui arrive de plus en plus souvent de dormir plus que de raison, comme si la fatigue de toutes ces années d'errance le rattrapait tout d'un coup. Abel écoute un temps le bruit de l'agitation dans les rues ; soit Memfi change de façon dramatique entre le matin et le soir, soit il se passe quelque chose. Les éclats qu'il entend ont de vilaines allures d'émeute, et lorsque Abel descend dans la rue, il est soulagé de ne voir ni soldats ni aucune forme de conflit armé. Des gens de tous âges passent, semblant tous se diriger vers la grand-place, appelés par le tocsin. Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année bouscule Abel, et le vagabond lui tire la manche pour attirer son attention.

– Dis-moi, petit, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– On dit que le roi est mort, monsieur.

Abel lâche le vêtement du garçon, qui s'éloigne et disparaît dans la foule bigarrée des gens du désert. Il a tant vécu entouré de spectres et de rumeurs que cette nouvelle le fait à peine réagir ; la mort du Roi Héros lui semble encore mois réelle que cette dernière image d'Est dans la brume. Il se laisse porter par la foule, qui l'entraîne sans relâche vers le tocsin. Il atteint la place juste à temps pour entendre un vicaire annoncer l'accession au trône d'un garçon qu'Abel n'a jamais vu et dont il a rarement entendu le nom. Cela non plus ne lui semble pas réel, et il ne ressent rien, mais en regardant autour de lui, il sait que pour les habitants de Memfi, c'est la fin du monde. Il le voit à leurs yeux que le choc écarquille, à la grisaille qui s'empare de leur visage basané, aux mouvement incohérents de leurs lèvres. En un instant vertigineux, le temps s'écoule à l'envers. _Il a dix-neuf ans, et la garnison de Garr attaque ses camarades, inondant de sang les casernes du château d'Altea. Il a vingt-quatre ans, et un bataillon de soldats d'Aurelis encercle le château, et Est hurle. Il a vingt-cinq ans, et Est disparaît dans la brume._

Les plus choqués sont encore les jeunes, ceux qui sont nés après les guerres, ceux qui n'ont jamais connu que le Roi Héros et son Royaume Unifié. Ils ne savent pas, ils ne peuvent pas savoir comment le monde continuera d'être. Abel retrouve le visage du garçon qu'il avait pris à parti, et le voit adresser un regard stupéfait et presque indigné à tout et rien à la fois. Le temps rattrape Abel comme une vague d'eau glacée. Il regarde les veines qui saillent sur le dos de ses mains, et réalise qu'il a vieilli. Et s'il a vieilli, alors Est... a vieilli aussi. Il ne cherche plus une fille, ni même une jeune femme. Son épouse, s'il la retrouve un jour, sera une femme d'âge mûr, dont les cheveux d'aurore seront striés d'argent, dont le teint radieux se sera terni et dont la taille élancée se sera épaissie. Le tocsin n'égrène pas les années de la vie du feu roi ; il sonne chacun des jours perdus d'Abel.

Le chaos qui s'est emparé de Memfi retarde de quelques heures le départ d'Abel, car il n'arrive plus à retrouver le palefrenier et à reprendre son cheval. Quand le maître de l'écurie revient à son poste, ses mains tremblent tant qu'il laisse tomber et s'éparpiller l'argent d'Abel. Par pitié, Abel laisse le malheureux garder les pièces qu'il n'arrive pas à retrouver tout de suite. Seul avec son cheval, sa lance et son havresac, il part vers le nord, le long de la route poussiéreuse qui mène à Thabes. Il s'arrête en chemin à chaque village, et continue sa recherche presque comme avant. Il visite les temples et les autels, les charniers et les cimetières. Il parcourt de vieux registres, interroge tous les habitants de longue date qui semblent avoir du temps à accorder aux questions d'un voyageur. Mais les questions ont changé ; il ne demande plus "Est-elle ici ?", mais "Est-elle un jour passée par ici ?"

De Thabes – qu'il a d'abord vue en ruines, et qui s'élève à présent, majestueuse au-dessus des sables mouvants –, Abel continue encore plus au nord, jusqu'à ce que le désert se transforme en un froid plateau entouré de pics glacés. Des jours de voyage séparent chaque ilot d'activité humaine, et leurs habitants parlent un dialecte si archaïque qu'Abel les comprend à peine. Dans les montagnes septentrionales, son cheval glisse sur du verglas et il chute avec lui ; il faut des heures pour qu'un fourreur le trouve étendu dans la neige, à moitié conscient, la jambe cassée. Il lui faut presque une année pour s'en remettre, et même lors, sa jambe le gêne – le froid l'endolorit, et là où il se trouve, il fait toujours froid. Malgré cela, il ne s'arrête pas, et finit par monter à bord d'un vaisseau en partance pour les franges les plus isolées du royaume.

Le temps qui a si longtemps suspendu son vol le poursuit à présent sans relâche alors qu'il pourchasse lui-même le souvenir d'Est. Il tombe de nouveau, cette fois-ci du pont du bateau, et les vagues le portent jusqu'à l'une des îles rocheuses qui entourent la côte septentrionale d'Akaneia. Le prêtre qui s'occupe de ce caillou au bord du néant recueille Abel par charité, soigne sa jambe et lui fournit le gîte et le couvert. Au matin, il lui demande son nom.

– Abel. J'étais un chevalier d'Altea.

Il a maintes fois menti à des prêtres et à des vicaires, mais à présent et pour la première fois depuis qu'Est est partie en emportant un peu de son cœur avec elle, il se confesse. Cela n'a rien d'une confession générale, bien sûr, mais il en dit plus au prêtre qu'à quiconque depuis des années. La vérité a son prix et sa sentence ; le prêtre est tellement heureux d'accueillir chez lui un héros des Grandes Guerres qu'il ne veut pas laisser Abel partir.

– Restez ici, car dans votre état, vous ne pourrez guère aller plus loi. Ces îles solitaires étaient un endroit désolé dans ma jeunesse, mais quand le roi – qu'il soit à jamais loué – a ouvert des routes commerciales avec les royaumes au nord, au-delà des mers, nous avons vu de grands changements et notre vie en est devenue meilleure.

Eût-il été plus en forme, Abel aurait pu demander comment les Îles Solitaires pouvaient être plus désolées qu'elles ne l'étaient actuellement. Mais le prêtre a pour le feu roi une admiration sincère.

– Il venait peut-être d'Altea, mais il nous aimait tous, où que nous vivions. Je ne peux refuser l'hospitalité à un homme qui l'a servi. Restez avec nous, Messire Abel, et sachez que nous sommes très honorés de vous avoir parmi nous.

En d'autres temps, ces paroles auraient poussé Abel à la fuite, mais il n'a plus ni la force physique ni les moyens d'aller ailleurs. Il reste donc ici, invité de marque dans la maison du prêtre et prisonnier de son propre corps. Il se dit qu'il ne fait que reprendre des forces, qu'une fois qu'il se sera remis, il montera dans le prochain bateau pour quitter cette île. Peut-être ira-t-il vers le sud, pour recommencer ses recherches à Medon, pour recommencer tout son voyage. Peut-être se risquera-t-il à revenir en Altea, puisque tant d'années se sont écoulées que plus personne ne le reconnaîtra. Peut-être... pourquoi pas... demain.

Il n'est plus à la recherche d'Est. Il cherche simplement un endroit pour mourir.

***Fin***

Notes de Mark of the Asphodel : Avant que quelqu'un ne soulève le tollé au sujet des cheveux d'Est, ils sont représentés comme étant blonds ou blond-roux dans les illustrations de _Fire Emblem Gaiden_. Pour le reste ; cette histoire constitue une sorte de prologue pour "Retours", qui fait partie de mes "Récits d'un Royaume Unifié". Cependant, toutes les histoires de ce paquet peuvent être lues séparément.

L'histoire d'Abel et Est, qui "disparaissent" tous les deux après la fin de FE3 et ne sont plus jamais revus, est à la fois extrêmement triste et terriblement troublante. Elle sous-entend qu'Abel paye le prix de sa trahison (il a combattu Marth alors qu'Est était prise en otage par les sbires d'Hardin) en perdant Est _et_ tout ce qui faisait sa vie jusque-là. Le monde de FE3 est dur, et je pense qu'il mérite qu'on l'explore.


End file.
